


Joyeux Noël Maman

by House_of_the_Lion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beautiful Golden Fools, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Modern Westeros
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion
Summary: Juste Cersei, Jaime, leur fille et un pull moche de Noël
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Kudos: 1





	Joyeux Noël Maman

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)

La nuit était déjà noire à Port-Lannis. La neige tombait en flocons épars, recouvrant le sol d’un épais manteau blanc.

Cersei n’avait qu’une hâte en sortant de son travail ce soir-là : rentrer chez elle, au chaud, avec Jaime et leur fille, Joanna.

Elle sourit en pensant à sa petite princesse. Leur fille chérie n’avait beau être entrée dans leur vie que depuis un an et demi, au fond, c’était comme si elle l’avait toujours connue. Elle ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas imaginer sa vie sans elle.

Obnubilée par ses pensées, ne faisant pas attention à où elle mettait ses pieds, elle manqua de tomber en glissant sur une flaque d’eau qui s’était changée en glace à cause du froid.

Elle soupira. La journée avait été longue, elle était submergée de travail, comme tous les autres cabinets d’avocats de la ville à l’approche de la fin d’année, à cause des clients qui leur amenaient tout leur boulot à finir impérativement avant l’année suivante à la dernière minute, et le soir n’avait pas pu arriver assez vite à son goût.

Cersei ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait le pressentiment que la soirée qui l’attendait à la maison ne serait pas de tout repos, elle non plus. Comme si, de toute manière, une soirée pouvait être reposante avec un bébé qui avait tout récemment appris à marcher et à courir et dont le nouveau jeu préféré était cache-cache

Cependant, quand elle ouvrit la porte de la maison, tout paraissait calme.

Alors qu’elle accrochait son manteau aux crochets pendus derrière la porte, elle entendit des petits pas derrière elle. Tournant à peine la tête, elle aperçut du coin de l’œil Joanna, qui se précipitait pour se cacher derrière l’immense poterie qui décorait le vestibule.

Décidant de jouer le jeu, Cersei se retourna complètement, et fit mine de ne pas avoir vu sa petite fille se glisser derrière le vase :

‘’Mais où est donc ma petite Joanna ?’’

Elle entendit un gloussement, et sourit, profitant du petit son qui était à ses oreilles la plus merveilleuse des musiques, et continua de faire semblant de chercher derrière divers meubles et objets.

Se redressant, elle plaça les mains sur ses hanches, et dit d’une voix assez forte pour que la petite puisse l’entendre :

‘’Bon, elle n’est pas ici. Je vais devoir aller voir si elle n’est pas ailleurs.’’

Cersei ôta ses chaussures, et feignit de sortir de la pièce, avant de se retourner à pas de loup et de se glisser le long du mur, pour ne pas être vue de Joanna.

La petite sortit de sa cachette, tournant maintenant le dos à Cersei et cherchant à voir si sa maman était vraiment partie.

Cersei l’attrapa par derrière, lui chatouillant les côtes et lui embrassant le cou, alors que la petite fille éclatait de rire :

‘’Je t’ai trouvée !’’

Se remettant debout correctement, Cersei souleva Joanna dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle et l’embrassant sur sa petite joue rose :

‘’Et maintenant, on va trouver Papa ?’’

Elle acquiesça joyeusement, poussant pour être reposée par terre et empoignant la main de sa mère, l’entraînant à sa suite dans la cuisine où Jaime était en train de préparer le repas du soir.

Il se retourna quand sa femme et sa fille entrèrent dans la pièce, souriant à l’air espiègle dans les yeux verts si similaires des deux femmes de sa vie.

Il s’approcha de Cersei pour l’embrasser, prenant Joanna en sandwich entre les deux :

‘’Bonsoir chérie.’’

Joanna leva les bras au ciel pour être portée, voulant être à nouveau au centre de l’attention plutôt que de laisser ses parents se saluer tranquillement.

Ce fut Jaime qui la prit cette fois, la tenant d’une main, pendant que, de l’autre, il se remettait à remuer le contenu des différentes casseroles qui mijotaient en dégageant une odeur agréable.

Cersei, elle, se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine, remarquant pour la première fois le sac en papier posé sur la chaise juste à côté d’elle.

Elle aurait pu regarder dans le sac directement, mais elle préférera demander à Jaime d’abord :

‘’Chéri ?’’

‘’Hmmm ?’’

‘’Qu’y-a-t ’il dans le sac en papier blanc, juste là ?’’

Jaime ne se retourna pas pour regarder sa femme, de peur de révéler le sourire narquois naissant sur ses lèvres.

‘’Un pull pour Joanna.’’

Cersei fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Joanna avait une armoire pleine de vêtements, plus qu’elle ne pouvait en mettre, en fait, et les choix de Jaime pour les habits de leur fille se révélaient souvent plus que discutables.

‘’Pourquoi lui en as-tu acheté un, elle n’en a pas assez ?’’

‘’Si, mais celui-ci est particulier. Elle en aura bientôt besoin.’’

La curiosité l’emporta sur Cersei, et elle se pencha pour attraper le sac et regarder à l’intérieur.

Le sourire de Jaime s’étira sur ses lèvres quand il entendit le bruissement caractéristique du papier, ce qui voulait dire que Cersei allait bientôt en découvrir le contenu.

‘’Un pull de Noël, Jaime ? Sérieusement ?’’

N’y tenant plus, Jaime se retourna, et vit Cersei qui tenait l’objet incriminé dans sa main droite, le regardant en levant un sourcil.

‘’Oui, sérieusement. Il est beau, tu ne trouves pas ?’’

Cersei poussa un soupir qui se voulait agacé, mais fut trahie par le sourire naissant à son tour sur ses lèvres.

‘’Non, Jaime, comme tous les autres pulls moches de Noël, je ne le trouve pas beau, d’où son appellation de ‘’pull moche’’ d’ailleurs. Et puis pourquoi Joanna aurait-elle besoin d’un vêtement pareil ?’’

‘’Mes collègues ont décidé de fêter Noël au bureau. Et le troisième vendredi du mois de décembre, c’est la Journée internationale du pull de Noël, ce qui veut dire que cette année, tout le monde doit mettre un pull moche.’’

Cersei était sceptique.

‘’Cette journée existe vraiment ?’’

‘’Oui.’’

‘’D’accord, admettons qu’elle existe. Mais quel est le rapport avec Joanna ?’’

‘’Eh bien, comme je ne l’ai pas encore emmenée au travail pour la présenter à mes collègues depuis sa naissance, je me suis dit que cela pourrait être marrant de l’emmener l’après-midi de cette journée.’’

Jaime souriait franchement, maintenant.

Cersei le regarda, incrédule.

‘’Attends, attends, attends… Tu es en train de me dire que tu vas emmener ma fille vêtue de cette horreur à ton bureau pour la présenter à tes collègues ?’’

Il continuait de sourire. Cersei avait exactement la réaction qu’il avait prévu.

‘’Exactement.’’

‘’Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, là.’’

‘’Bien sûr que si. De toute façon tu ne peux plus rien dire, je l’ai déjà acheté.’’

Cersei leva les yeux au ciel, mais tout en continuant de sourire. Soudain, elle se rendit compte de quelque chose.

‘’Attends deux minutes… Si tout le monde doit mettre un pull, cela veut dire que tu en as acheté un pour toi aussi, je suppose ?’’

Jaime eut un éclair malicieux dans ses yeux verts.

‘’Oui. Tu veux le voir ?’’

‘’Non, surtout pas, je vais faire une overdose de ces trucs-là. Déjà au cabinet, il y a beaucoup trop de clients qui en mettent, mais si en plus on s’y met ici aussi, je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire.’’

Jaime reposa Joanna par terre, qui s'empressa de courir vers ses jouets, s’avança vers elle, la fit se mettre debout, et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

‘’Oh, aller, ça va être marrant. Je t’enverrai une photo.’’

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu’elle était en pleine lecture d’un contrat où elle parvenait à peine à saisir le sens de ce qu’elle lisait, Cersei entendit son portable vibrer sur son bureau.

S’autorisant une petite pause, elle prit son téléphone, l’alluma, et vit qu’elle avait reçu un message de Jaime.

Quand elle l’ouvrit, elle vit une photo de Joanna vêtue du fameux pull, ses petites boucles blondes partant dans tous les sens et ses yeux verts fixant l’objectif d’un air espiègle et malicieux, sous-titrée ‘’Joyeux Noël Maman <3’’.

Elle ne put s’empêcher de rire doucement en voyant la photo. Sa petite chérie était vraiment trop adorable. Oui, même avec un pull moche de Noël.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit pour le Calendrier de l’Avent de la page Facebook ‘’Bibliothèque de Fictions’’.
> 
> Contraintes :  
> Mots : glace, poterie  
> Phrase : ‘’Cette année, tout le monde doit porter un pull moche.’’
> 
> Contexte : Westeros Modern!AU
> 
> Tout l'univers de GoT appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !


End file.
